1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-loading paint applicator gun and more particularly pertains to painting the edges between walls and ceilings with a self-loading paint applicator gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of paint applicator devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, paint applicator devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of painting objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,231 to Pomares discloses a paint applicator. U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,694 to Hamm discloses a device for feeding paint to a painting brush. U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,010 to Kirch discloses an applicatory-liquid feeding and applying apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,470 to Moeck et al. discloses an applicator device for viscous material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,278 to Chen discloses a self-feeding paint brush.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a self-loading paint applicator gun that utilizes paint cartridges in a gun-like applicator for painting.
In this respect, the self-loading paint applicator gun according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of painting the edges between walls and ceilings.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved self-loading paint applicator gun which can be used for painting the edges between walls and ceilings. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.